iJoin The Club
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Catarina And Her Pets' and 'iBecome A Pet'. One-shot. M for smut and language. On thier initiation night into the top sub/dom club in California, Catarina and her Pets deal with an old enemy of one of her Pets, and Samantha and her Pets compete with a rival of the group. Will both dom's and their Pets join? Sorry if this isn't good. Katrina and Cam main pairings.


**Welcome to the sequel to both **_**'Catarina And Her Pets'**_** and **_**'iBecome A Pet'**_**. There is slight Vegacest in here, but only a small amount at the beginning of Catarina's point of view. Also, there will be no Sam/Melanie. Melanie is in here, but since she's not one of Sam's Pets, she's only there to watch over things.**

**I don't know too much about sub/dom community, so if I get anything wrong, I apologize in advance.**

**Other than the characters from the two before this, the only other characters we'll see are Nevel from **_**'iCarly'**_** and Ryder from **_**'VicTORious', **_**both briefly****. You'll see why as this goes on.**

**Sorry if this isn't good. I don't feel a hundred percent with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'iCarly'**_** or **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

"What is this club, Mistress?" Carly asks as she and her Mistress's Samantha's Pets, Fredward and Wendy, follow their Mistress into the large club's back entrance.

"You'll see, my Pet." Samantha says, putting the leash designated for Carly on as Fredward opens the door for them.

Already in the club, Catarina and her three Pets, Victoria, Jadelyn, and her favorite Katrina, sit in a booth as Catarina sips her wine, her Pets sipping their flavored water, the only drink their Mistress allows them to drink.

"Why are there so many men here, Mistress?" Jadelyn asks as a guy across the room, clearly without a Master or Mistress, keeps staring between hers and Katrina's cleavage because of the outfits their Mistress insisted they wear.

"It's the club. Both genders are aloud in." Catarina says, sipping her wine casually, seeing why Jadelyn asked. "Don't worry. If he's masterless, he will be booted from the club if he tries anything. If he does have a Master, his Master will be ejected, and he will be punished for it." She says, sending a glare at the guy when she sees him lick his lips. "And I assure you, he won't touch any of you, my Pets." She says, patting Jadelyn's thigh.

Back at the entrance, Samantha walks in with her Pets, Samantha finding a booth and sitting, ordering her drink and the drinks for her Pets. "Stop staring at the other women, Fredward." Samantha says, glaring at the occasionally disobedient boy.

"Sorry." Fredward says, looking away. "Mistress." He adds, remembering his punishment each time he forgets to say it.

"Good. You made it." Samantha hears from behind her. Turning around, Samantha tenses when she sees her mother, Pamela Puckett, and her twin sister Melanie by her mother's side. "He hesitated when he called you 'Mistress'." She points out, a small smirk at the disobedience of her daughter's Pet.

"It was a mistake. It happens." Samantha says with a surprisingly defeated tone, the young blonde knowing not to anger her mother, the leader of the club.

"Be sure it doesn't happen during your test." Pamela Puckett says, walking away, Melanie hot on her tail.

"Remember your place, Fredward. I will not lose my place in this club because you don't like your role as a Pet." Samantha tells Fredward, glaring at him.

"Too bad these seats don't vibrate." Catarina says from her booth, spreading her legs a bit. "It's been too long since I last came." She says, slowly rubbing her hand over the black with red trim leather pants she's wearing, moaning when the leather is pressed against her bare, pantieless mound.

"Enjoying yourself?" Pamela Puckett asks Catarina, amused by how the young Mistress is acting.

"Of course, High Mistress Pamela. My Pets are very good at pleasing me, but I do hate the 'no pleasure' rule of the club's in the main room. May we use a back room before my test?" Catarina asks, her free hand moving to play with her small breasts in her tight leather top, her nipples pressing against the leather bustier top.

"Sorry. I know how you are when alone. I remember how you spent more than two hours with just Victoria and Jadelyn here last year. You'd miss the entire testing process, and we don't want that." Pamela says with a small smile. "Are you ready for the test?" She asks, acting as if the three Pets weren't there.

"Hopefully. I never was good at testing." Catarina says with a teasing smile. "Can you do something about that Masterless pig staring at my Pet's tits? I'm tempted to castrate him." She asks simply, glaring at the guy who won't look away.

"Of course. He'll be out before your test starts." Pamela says with a smile, Catarina being one of her favorite Mistess's of this generation because of how polite she is to those above her. "I should warn you, some of the testing is extreme." She says, straightening her back.

"In what way?" Catarina asks, staring at Pamela.

"Can't tell." Pamela says, walking away. "Hope you have a pleasurable evening." She says as she blends in with the crowd.

"I wonder what she means by 'extreme'?" Catarina asks herself absentmindedly as she sips her wine, motioning for the bar maid to send another.

**-Later That Evening-**

"For those here to test their way into our fine establishment, testing starts soon. Catarina, you and Samantha are up first. Follow me." Pamela Puckett says, turning and heading to a back room.

"Let's do this." Catarina and Samantha say as they stand up, their Pets following suit. As they walk, passerbys notice that Catarina looks confident, while Samantha looks nervous.

**Samantha POV**

"Hello Samantha." Melanie tells me as I walk in with Carly, Wendy, and Fredward behind me.

"Melanie." I say in response, staring at my twin. "You're the one testing me?" I ask, staring at her when she doesn't do anything.

"Over seeing the tests, yes." Melanie says, nodding her head once. "You will be competing with someone trying to get in, but you competition is a male Dom, not female." She tells me, a little hesitant.

"Who is it?" I ask, pulling the leashes for my Pet to pull them closer to me.

"Well well well. So, you're my competition tonight? Please. This will be a piece of cake." I hear from behind me. Turning around, I see Nevel Papperman with two random girls attached to what look like chains he's holding in his hands.

"Nevel? You're a dom?" I ask, staring at him.

"Yes. And when I win, Carly Shay will be my Pet." Nevel says smugly, crossing his arms.

"A Pet does not change hands unless the previous owner gives permission." Melanie says, sounding more serious than I've ever heard. "If you try to take Samantha's Pet and she has not given the okay, you will be banished from the club and put on notice." She says, staring at him.

"Fine. But trust me, Puckett, Carly Shay will be mine." Nevel says, staring at me. "Now, let's get on with this." He says, waving his hands dismissively to my sister.

"Very well." Melanie says, staring at him for a moment before looking at me. "First up is a simply one. We must test the obedience of your Pets." She says, taking the PearPad I didn't notice on the table beside her and activating something. "Carry on. Give orders, and you will be tested on how well they respond." She says, glancing up at us.

An hour later, I lay on my back with Carly eating me out, Fredward standing off to the side for disobeying me earlier in the test, and Wendy eating out Carly. Beside me, sitting on a chair more than ten feet away, thankfully, sits Nevel as one of the female Pets sucks him off and the other massages his balls and fingers the first girl.

"Enough." Melanie says, typing something on her PearPad before setting it aside. "Nevel, you do not treat them the way a Master of this club treats their Pets. I have just sent message to those in charge, and you will not be joining the club. We treat our Pets with respect, not as slaves." She says, pulling the two girls away from him. "As club rules, which you signed onto previously as knowing and accepting, by using Pets known in this club, you lose your Pets and they are released into the main room to wander and join another Master's, or Mistress', group. Get dressed, and leave this building as soon as possible." She says, throwing his clothes at him.

"What? You can't do this. Those are mine, and you have no power over them." Nevel says as I sit up, motioning for the girls and Fredward to stop and stand beside me.

"Actually, she can." My mother says, walking in. "She is one of the few who have been given a position of power within this club without a Master or Mistress. And no, I did not sign on to this. The other's in charge did, I had no say in the matter." She says, grabbing the two girls' arms and gently guiding them away. "And don't try to turn us in or anything. We are a legitimate business, and all here are of legal age." She says, grabbing Nevel's arm and dragging him to a back door I didn't see.

"What about me?" I ask, staring from my mother to sister and back.

"You treat your Pets well. You even disciplined accordingly. Though you lose points for your male Pet not obeying, you are a part of this club. You will be given your true Mistress mark before you leave." My mother says, closing the door behind her.

"Awesome." I say, pulling Carly to me and kissing her. "So, now what?" I ask, pulling away from the kiss as I pull Wendy to me to give her one as well, purposely leaving Fredward out of it for his disobedience.

"You four are free to use this room as you please for the remaining time." Melanie says, grabbing the PearPad and leaving through the same door as mom.

"Fredward, you're still on time out." I say, slapping Carly's and Wendy's asses. "You two, continue where you left off." I say, laying back down and spreading my legs.

**Catarina POV**

**Same Time As Samantha's POV**

"Why is he here?" I ask, glaring at Ryder Daniels and the two girls from when we went to Karaoke Dokie a couple of years ago.

"He's your competition of sorts." The one running the test, an average height woman with shoulder length black hair, black leather pants with an open crotch, showing she's not wearing anything underneath and she's clean shaven, a black leather tank top with the area around the nipples cut out, black high heels, and what look like piercings on her nipples and clit. "You're both in the running to join, so instead of doing the testing at separate times, we decided to do it simultaneously." She tells us, backing up a bit and sitting on the stool against the wall.

"So, if I do better, can I take one of her girls?" Ryder asks, eyeing up Victoria.

"Try it and I cut your dick off and shove it up your ass." I warn, smirking when I see him glare at me and how quick Jadelyn and Katrina moved to block Victoria from Ryder's sight.

"Relax, you two." The raven-haired woman says, staring at us with a mix of amusement and confusion in her eyes. "And no, you don't get another Dom's sub if you get in. No Pet exchanging unless the original Dom gives the okay." She says, grabbing a black PearPad with a skull and crossbone design on the back, the crossbones being whips and the skull sideways with what look like claw marks on the cheeks. "Test one, obedience." She says, leaning back.

"What does that mean?" Hayley, the brunette girl asks from beside Ryder, proving he either gives her too much freedom, or she's new to this.

"Give a command." The tester says, tapping something on the PearPad.

"Strip me." I tell my three, smirking when the automatically do as I say, no question or complaint, hint of an eager smile on each face.

"Strip me." Ryder says smugly from across the room, the smirk sliding away when Hayley and Tara do nothing but stare at him. "NOW!" He yells, making them jump.

"So far, you're failing, Mr. Daniels." The tester says, typing on her PearPad. "Next test." She says, looking at us after I'm standing nude, my clothes folded up and set on a nearby table.

**An Hour Later**

"Fuck me, Katrina!" I yell out, laying on my back as Katrina fucks me with the strap on offered.

"Gag on my cock you slut!" Ryder yells out as Tara sucks him off, his hands pushing her head down until her lips are resting against his pelvis, Hayley massaging his balls as she fucks Tara with a similar strap on.

"Stop." The tester says as I start to cum from Katrina's fucking. "Mr. Daniels. You treat them like they are to please you, regardless of their own feelings. And you clearly don't discipline them for their mistakes." She says, typing on the PearPad before setting it aside. "This is a club about mutual respect between dom and sub. You show neither respect towards your subs or respect to other dom's." She says, crossing her arms over her chest, inadvertently or intentionally pushing her large C's together.

"So? They're mine to do with as I please." Ryder says, pushing Tara away.

"Leave this club, and never try to apply here again. I will personally see to it that the community is aware of how you treat your Pets. Please leave before you're thrown out." The tester, whose name I never find out, tells him. "They stay." She tells him when he goes to grab Hayley and Tara's arms.

"What? You can't take my bitches." Ryder says, grabbing their clothes and throwing them at the girls, ordering them to get dressed as he puts his own clothes on.

"Actually, she can." I say, pulling Katrina onto my lap when I sit on a chair, covering her large chest with my arm. "Based on the tattoo on her neck, she is one of those in a position of power, and based on them not having a Brand signifying that they're yours, she can order you to leave and them to stay here." I say, grabbing Victoria's and Jadelyn's arms and pulling them towards me.

"And how do you know the rules?" Ryder asks, grabbing his still erect dick before pulling his boxers up.

"I do my research." I say, mirroring something Jadelyn said when Victoria asked her how she knew Victoria's blood type and what she was allergic to.

"Fuck this place. You don't deserve me." Ryder says, walking out once he's fully dressed, not looking back at Hayley or Tara.

"What about us?" Hayley asks, watching him leave.

"You are free to leave, or remain here and enjoy the festivities." The tester says, staring at the girls. "There are a few doms without subs out there if you wish to join one, or if you just wish to stay and enjoy the pleasure of this place." She says, grabbing the PearPad and heading for the door. "Catarina, you have one final test after this, but you have some time before then. Feel free to enjoy your Pets until you are called to the main room for the final test." She says, leaving.

"What the fuck?" Tara asks, looking at the door.

"There's a woman out there, long red hair with a tattoo of a spider's web covering above her left eyebrow and down to her left cheek. She doesn't have any subs, but those without dom's seem to enjoy spending time with her. Tell her Catarina sent you." I tell them, shifting out from under Katrina and making her sit on the chair before straddling her. "Ooh, I love your cock in my pussy." I say, sliding up and down the long toy, my hands on her shoulders.

**An Hour Later**

**In The Main Room**

"Congratulations on passing the first tests." Pamela Puckett says from the stage, Catarina and Samantha with their Pets behind them standing at the bottom of the small stage. "This final test is to see how you and your Pets interact with you and each other while another Mistress and her Pets are nearby, a common thing in this club." She says, grabbing a blood red PearPad from her daughter Melanie and typing something on it. "Test starts now." She says with a smirk, staring at her other daughter with a slight smirk.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Catarina asks, staring at Pamela Puckett, Samantha Puckett mirroring the look.

"Simple." Pamela says, crossing her arms behind her back at the waist. "I, as well as everyone else here, want to see the Mistress' and their Pets fuck." She says, taking a step back.

"In front of everyone here?" Samantha asks, looking around. "Is that a joke?" She asks, staring at her mother.

"If I don't see clothes dropped and bodies in motion, you fail and will be removed from this club. Permanently." Pam Puckett says, looking amused.

"Strip me, then yourselves." Catarina tells her three Pets, holding her arms out for her Pets to start removing her clothes. Following orders, Katrina, Jadelyn, and Victoria remove her clothes in perfect synchronicity, neither getting in anyone's way. As soon as the last of Catarina's clothes are removed, the three quickly remove their clothes, being as nude as their Mistress in moments.

"Tick tock, Samantha." Pamela says as Catarina stands in the middle of her Pets as the three start to lick and kiss her body, covering everywhere from her breasts, ass, and shaved mound.

"Strip me." Samantha orders her Pets, sending a quick glare to her mother before turning her back.

Within a moment, she and her Pets are nude. Leaning her back against the wall beside the stage, she spreads her legs and orders Carly to start eating her out, Fredward to stand beside her so she can slowly jerk him off because he was still in trouble and she didn't want to risk him cumming, and Wendy to straddle Carly's back to lick and nibble on Samantha's chest, Samantha giving Wendy permission to grind herself on Carly's back.

A few feet away, Catarina bends over the steps, her chest almost resting on the small stage, as Katrina leans behind her and eats her out, and Jadelyn and Victoria lay under her, their backs barely resting on the steps, to lick and nibble on her small chest, Catarina moaning each time her nipples are bitten and when Katrina's talented tongue traveled up to lick her ass.

Over the next half hour, after each girl has orgasmed at least twice, neither notice when some of the members of the club circle around the two Mistress' and their Pets to watch, the Master's and Mistress' standing there as their Pets rub their bodies to the sight in front of them.

"Enough." Pamela says almost an hour later, watching with an amused smile. "Though I was expecting more commands, you both pass. You're in." She tells the two as she struts towards the end of the stage. "There are some private rooms pass where the testing first took place. Go there in take full advantage of the collection of toys we have stocked for use. Enjoy." She says, walking down the steps and grabbing the wrist of a woman with short blonde hair and drags her to the bar.

"Sounds good to me." Samantha says, wasting no time in grabbing Wendy's and Carly's wrist and dragging them, with an eager Fredward jogging to catch up, to a room.

"Agreed." Catarina says, grabbing Katrina's wrist and dragging her, with Jadelyn and Victoria trailing behind, to a room by where Samantha went. "Ooh, now that's a collection." She says after walking in the room, closing the door once her Pets walk in after her, admiring the large collection of toys in the room, wondering about the toy collection in another room.

**Odd way to end, and I apologize if this isn't good or accurate. Sorry there wasn't a lot of smut compared to the ones before it.  
**

**I know there were some parts, like Katrina fucking Catarina during Catarina's POV, that seem more like a couple instead of dom/sub. I apologize. I have no excuse.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
